


Seyoon's White Christmas

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: The holiday full of joy for two young boys and their friends.





	Seyoon's White Christmas

            It was Christmas and Seyoon was excited. It was his favorite holiday out of all the holidays. The children within the block were always outside cheering and playing in the white snow. The tree had colorful presents under it and he could smell nicely cooked food that his mother was preparing. Seyoon was excited to start the holiday off with a little fun. His friends were coming over for a few hours but one of them had him confused. The legendary Kim Byeongkwan.

            Byeongkwan was a very good-looking young man in Seyoon’s eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at the young man. Seyoon would always have his friends over and he was asked once by one of them why he always stared at Byeongkwan. Seyoon never answered his friends then. He had kept it from them successfully but he didn’t know how he did. Seyoon was currently in his room. He was preparing for his friends. His room was a mess and he was determined to clean it before his friends showed up.

            The young boy was cleaning when his mother knocked on the door. The said boy stood up and made his way towards the door to open it revealing his mother. When Seyoon opened the door, he was faced with not just his mother but Byeongkwan too. Seyoon felt His heartbeat begin to pick up speed. The young man had never been so ashamed of how his room looked till now. His crust was looking in at his room and Seyoon began to panic.

            “Hey Seyoon, Byeongkwan showed up earlier than the others. He wanted to talk to you before they got here,” Seyoon’s mother told him.

            “Thanks mom,” Seyoon told her. He tried not to stutter as his eyes made contact with Byeongkwan.

            “Well I’m going to leave you two alone so I can finish up our Christmas dinner,” Seyoon’s mother replied as she walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. The two boys stood there for a few moments until Seyoon moved and allowed the younger man into the slightly messy room. Byeongkwan made his way over to the bed. Seyoon shut the door and began walking towards where he was before he was disturbed. He didn’t make it over there though before Byeongkwan said something.

            “Come sit over here on your bed, Seyoon,” Byeongkwan told the older boy. Instantly, Seyoon changed direction and headed towards Byeongkwan. Once Seyoon stood in front of the bed he sat next to Byeongkwan.

            “What did you want to talk about?” Seyoon asked quietly. Seyoon turned his head to look towards Byeongkwan. Seyoon’s and Byeongkwan’s eyes met for a second time since Byeongkwan had been there.

            “I’m here to talk about your feelings, Kim Seyoon,” Byeongkwan told the other after a few moments of silence. Seyoon froze instantly at the other’s words. How did Byeongkwan know about his hidden feelings? Seyoon suddenly felt his throat go dry and his heartbeat sped up even more. He wasn’t ready to face Byeongkwan with this.

            “What do you mean?” Seyoon asked. He tried to sound as calm as possible. He was trying to get it to where Byeongkwan would drop the topic. But instead Byeongkwan continued.

            “You know what im talking about, Seyoon. Don’t play dumb,” Byeongkwan told Seyoon. Seyoon was surprised Byeongkwan even said that.

            “But im not playing dumb,” Seyoon lied to his crush.

            “Seyoon, I know that you have a crush on me,” Byeongkwan told him sternly. Seyoon began to panic on the inside.

            “How did you know?” Seyoon whispered. He didn’t realize what he said till he got a smirk from the other boy. Seyoon was quick to cover his mouth. “What do you want to talk about then.”

            “I have something to say,” Byeongkwan replied suddenly. There was no time to waste. The others would be here in a bit and Seyoon was now interested in what Byeongkwan wanted to say.

            “What is it you want to say? That you don’t want to be around me because of my feelings? That you want me to disappear from your life because you’re straight?” Seyoon went on questioning the younger boy next to him. That was until Byeongkwan interrupted him.

            “Seyoon, that’s not it at all. I wanted to tell you how I felt,” Byeongkwan replied trying to keep Seyoon calm. Seyoon had tears in his eyes.

            “And how do you feel? Do you hate me? Do you want me to go away? Do you want me to leave you forever?” Seyoon resumed his rambling.

            “No Seyoon, this is how I feel,” Byeongkwan replied as he put both hands, one on each side of Seyoon’s face. Seyoon’s head was held in place by Byeongkwan’s hands. The last thing Seyoon knew was that Byeongkwan’s face inched closer and closer to his own. The young boy could feel his face heat up the closer Byeongkwan was. That was until he stopped with their lips at least two centimeters apart. One movement and their lips would meet. “I love you, Kim Seyoon.” With that, Seyoon felt Byeongkwan’s lips smash into his.

            Seyoon was beyond surprised by this action. He never thought the other boy would love him in return. But this moment was pure bliss. Seyoon was enjoying the kiss. Byeongkwan’s lips tasted of chocolate. His lips were soft. Seyoon was being devoured by Byeongkwan. The young boy felt Byeongkwan’s tongue slide across his bottom lip. Seyoon was quick to grant the young boy access. Byeongkwan’s tongue shot into Seyoon’s mouth. Byeongkwan explored Seyoon’s moist cavern. Seyoon was being devoured when he felt a hand slowly going under his shirt.

            A few moments later the two broke apart to catch their breath. Seyoon’s face was red from embarrassment but that would fade soon. The two now knew each other’s feelings and they didn’t have to hide them from the other. Seyoon looked at Byeongkwan shocked.

            “Well,” Seyoon was speechless. Byeongkwan put his forehead on Seyoon’s. Seyoon was happy about this. Byeongkwan actually loved him back. This was a surprise. Byeongkwan’s hand slid over Seyoon’s skin as it was still under the other boy’s shirt. That was when Seyoon felt his shirt move. Byeongkwan was attempting to remove his shirt. Seyoon’s cheeks flushed instantly. He was embarrassed by Byeongkwan’s actions. The shirt was soon off.

            Byeongkwan studied Seyoon’s shirtless upper body. The young boy had muscles and they were very known to the world once they were uncovered. Seyoon tried to cover himself up until Byeongkwan made him lay on the bed with Byeongkwan on top of him. Seyoon worked up the nerve to remove Byeongkwan’s shirt. Byeongkwan helped Seyoon remove the offending clothing. Once the shirt was removed, Byeongkwan smashed their lips together again. That’s when the unexpected happened and they broke apart instantly.

            The other three friends burst through the closed door of Seyoon’s room laughing. Once they saw the scene in front of them, the three of them just stopped laughing right away. The room had fallen silent after they had opened the door and walked in. Byeongkwan and Seyoon both were looking straight at their friends with wide eyes. This just wasn’t going to go over well with the other three friends.

            “What the-,” was the first thing out of Junhee’s mouth.

            “I can explain,” Byeongkwan told them. He got off of Seyoon and found his shirt that was thrown on the floor. Seyoon rushed to get his on. Luck wasn’t on his side today as his shirt ripped in the haste of putting it back on. Byeongkwan grabbed his coat and handed it to Seyoon so then he wouldn’t have to try and wear that ripped shirt.

            “What did we miss?” Donghun asked. Yoochan silently laughed. Byeongkwan’s and Seyoon’s faces heated up due to embarrassment.

            “Well…” Seyoon started but couldn’t finish his sentence. The reason being that Byeongkwan walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Seyoon’s torso in a show off manor.

            “Let me guess, you two love each other?” Junhee asked. This made Seyoon smile a little.

            “That is the reason I came here earlier then you did. So, I could settle this matter and show to the man I love how much I love him,” Byeongkwan told them. Seyoon’s face flushed harder than before.

            “Pay up Yoochan,” Donghun told his boyfriend. The two must have made a bet. The three boys then made their way into Seyoon’s room. Junhee shut the door of his friend’s room. This made their conversation more private.

            “So, is it official now?” Yoochan asked. Seyoon had to hide his face. He was becoming a cherry tomato. Junhee and Donghun laughed lightly at the sudden attempt to hide. Byeongkwan held Seyoon close to him to try and get him to not hide so much.

            “Yes,” Byeongkwan answered. He smiled to the other three as he held Seyoon closer to him. They all silently cheered for the new couple. This was the best start to Christmas in Seyoon’s mind. He enjoyed this time he had with his friends and his new boyfriend. That was before his mother called for the boys to go downstairs for dinner.

            The five boys ran down the stairs to the large table that was prepared for the six people in the house. Seyoon’s father sat at the head of the table with his wife on his right side. Seyoon sat on his left. Byeongkwan was pushed to sit next to Seyoon. Chan sat at the other end of the table. That’s where he always sat. Donghun was next to him and Byeongkwan. Junhee was on the other side next to Seyoon’s mother. The boys smiled as they waited to be able to serve themselves some food. The room was filling with chatter. Byeongkwan kept stealing glances at Seyoon. Seyoon would look back at the younger boy.

            “So Seyoon, I see you finally told him,” his mother spoke breaking the silence. Seyoon hurriedly looked down at his plate like it had suddenly become interesting. That didn’t stop him when he felt a hand on his thigh. He knew exactly who that hand belonged to.

            “Yeah, I did,” Seyoon replied shyly. “It was more like he told me first but I still told him.”

            “That’s good. At least now you can be happy, son,” his father told him. Seyoon looked at his parents one at a time with a surprised face.

            “You don’t have to look at us like that. We understand that love has no boundaries,” Seyoon’s mother told her son. Seyoon was surprised that his parents accepted him so easily. He has met people whose parents didn’t like their kids being who they truly were. The rest of dinner was quiet. Only the sound of plates and silverware echoed in the room.

            The rest of the night was fun and games. The five boys were on about teasing the new couple. The four were after Seyoon and they were out to embarrass him. Byeongkwan was being protective of his boyfriend though. Seyoon was enjoying his time with his new boyfriend until it got insanely late. The boys were leaving one by one as it got later. Seyoon went into the kitchen to see if Byeongkwan could stay the night since he lived farther than the rest of his friends. She agreed and the boys bounced in excitement. Seyoon and Byeongkwan ran up to Seyoon’s room to cuddle and enjoy the rest of Christmas day.

            The night was ending, as the two boys were in Seyoon’s room preparing for bed. Byeongkwan didn’t have to sleep on the floor like the last time he stayed the night. Seyoon wasn’t going to let him sleep on the floor. The older boy wanted to cuddle all night with his boyfriend and that was exactly what they were going to do. Byeongkwan was getting ready for bed as Seyoon was sitting on his bed waiting for his boyfriend to join him. That didn’t take long. Byeongkwan quickly finished and joined Seyoon. The two raced into bed, Byeongkwan laid his head on Seyoon’s chest. Byeongkwan could hear the older boy’s heart beat rapidly.

            It didn’t take long for Byeongkwan to fall asleep. Seyoon, however, was still awake. He couldn’t go to sleep. Seyoon was happy to be with the young man that was now asleep on his chest. Seyoon couldn’t believe all that happened today. Last thing he knew was that he was suddenly confessing to Byeongkwan and the two become boyfriends. Another thing he couldn’t believe was that his mother and father were alright with how he is. That really had the young boy baffled. He was surprised to figure this information out. Seyoon thought hard with all that happened today. He could say he loved Christmas because in a year’s time, it would be his one-year anniversary. This was the best Christmas ever in Seyoon’s mind. He couldn’t wait till the new year to see what it would bring.


End file.
